Love and War
by blacklotus21
Summary: The untold story of a gem and their struggle during the war for Earth.
1. Chapter 1

Birth

A bright light shined, cutting through the nothingness.

A small, confused gem reflexively shielded its eyes, taken aback by the sudden brightness. The startled alien sat up, struggling to take in myriad unknown sensations pervading its newfound senses. An unidentifiable noise echoed distantly, rising and falling away like an ephemeral tide. A draft blew over the gem's prone form, chilling its newly formed body. The young gem steadily grew more aware, and nervously began to test the capabilities of its new form. It wiggled its fingers and stretched, taking in the sensations of corporeal existence.

 _Who am I? Where am I?_

The confounded youngling remained prostrate on the ground, its strength repressed by an inexplicable exhaustion which hung over it. As it lay silently, the sounds that played around it seemed to draw closer. Their pitch and frequency changed, and at once they surrounded the dazed gem. The terrified alien curled up and shut its eyes as the cacophony whirled around it. Dizziness persisted, and the frightened alien prayed silently for it to end.

 _How did I get here? What is this…feeling?_

As if sympathetic to its unspoken plea, the vertigo slowly faded. The gem opened its eyes fully, and was greeted by a cloudless sky. The youngling's vision shifted and blurred slightly, but its curiosity was undeterred. Putting forth tremendous effort, the newly formed alien managed to get to its knees. A wave of dizziness surged through the gem, causing it to grab its head. Fighting back the nausea, it shakily planted one foot on the ground and lifted itself up slightly. With a single motion, the alien managed to stand upright. A feeling of accomplishment rushed through the youngling's mind, and it broke into a smile. With newfound confidence, the gem took its first triumphant step…

…and promptly fell flat on its face.

Still elated by its progress, the small gem dared to try again. The newly formed alien once again stood up without incident and just as quickly lost its balance. This time, however, it didn't fall.

The youngling turned to find itself in the arms of another gem. The enigmatic alien gently helped the youngling to its feet. The newly formed gem examined its companion with reserved curiosity.

Shrouded in a white, loose-fitting garment which blew in the light wind, the gem stood just slightly taller than its neonatal counterpart. Its body was an opaque white which seemed to shine in the daylight. The younger gem stood silently, enthralled by its perplexing companion. The recently-formed alien shifted on its feet nervously and averted its gaze, unsure of the other gem's intentions. Finally, the alabaster stranger broke the tense silence

"Are you feeling okay?" it asked kindly. The newborn gem stared quietly before answering.

"Y-yeah," it replied shyly. Taking a step forward, the young alien stumbled. In an instant, its companion was at its side supporting it.

"Take your time," the friendly gem said. "I know this must be…weird…for you. I had trouble when I first emerged too." The young gem turned to its compassionate friend and gazed into its pupil-less, gleaming eyes. The ghostly, pale spheres glimmered with an alluring light which gripped the newly formed alien's interest. She looked deep into the two mirror-like eyes, and was surprised to find another gem staring back. The image was nearly identical to the kind stranger, save its gentle expression. The young gem squinted and leaned towards the reflection; its curiosity turned to surprise as the image followed suit. The youngling stumbled back once more, leaning on the gentle gem's shoulder to keep its balance.

"I look like you," the young alien commented with surprise. The kind gem smiled.

"And I look like you," it answered. The newborn alien thought for a moment.

"Am I you?" the youngling asked.

"You're you," the benevolent gem responded with a lighthearted laugh.

"But who _am_ I?" the newborn gem questioned, its nervousness all but forgotten.

"That is for you to decide," its companion replied. "Come meet the others." The kind stranger gestured to a group of similar gems, who were sitting in a circle a short distance away. The young alien nodded, and the duo slowly made their way to the gathering.

 _A short while later…_

"So you've been waiting here for a while?" the newly formed gem asked quietly as it sat in the welcoming group.

"Not too long," one gem replied. "We just started emerging a short while back. Our group has been steadily growing larger."

"We don't know why we're here or what created us," added another gem, "but we haven't encountered anyone besides each other."

"So what are we supposed to do?" the young gem asked the cordial group. The gems turned and whispered among one another before one spoke up.

"We have no idea. We've just been waiting here until someone comes for us."

The young gem frowned, dissatisfied with the lack of information. It stood impatiently and stretched, examining its bleak surroundings. Its attention settled on a crystal platform a short distance from the group.

"What's that?" the young alien queried. The question drew blank stares from the crowd, which in turn elicited a frustrated sigh from the newly formed gem.

"We don't know that either, huh?" it commented. "Why don't we know anything? I'm really tired of all this…not knowing!" The irritated alien stomped over to the pad. "When is someone going to tell us why we're here?"

Without warning, a beam of light shot up from the pad. Startled, the young gem stumbled backwards and fell to the ground. It watched as several dark shapes formed in the warp stream. Suddenly the luminous pillar faded, leaving several unexpected visitors standing on the platform. One of them, a short green gem, stepped off the pad and summoned a holographic screen.

"Alright," the green visitor said to the group of massive, imposing gems flanking her. "It appears that all of them have emerged. Let's finish this quickly so I can file my report and attend to my next assignment."

"Hey!" the newborn gem yelled as it got to its feet. "Who are you? Do you know what's going on? Why are we here? Why are you here?" The green gem looked at the confounded young gem before absent-mindedly returning her attention to her holographic log.

"I am Peridot. And you are…experiments," the small technician explained. She turned and nodded to her formidable entourage, who stepped off the warp pad and walked over to the group of confused gems. The youngling turned back to the peridot, who was busy entering incomprehensible data into her digital record.

"You still haven't told me what you're doing here! Or what's going on!" the fledgling alien stated impatiently. "You're the first other…"

The small gem's rant was interrupted by a pained scream. She turned around just in time to watch one of Peridot's guards crush a hapless gem who had been sitting in the group. The massive gem summoned a cudgel and swung it in a wide arc, crushing two more innocent gems without a second thought. The young gem watched, paralyzed by fear, as the indomitable warriors set upon her companions. The horrified alien turned to the peridot, who was disinterestedly watching the carnage.

"Stop!" the terrified gem cried yelled. "Why are you doing this?

"As I said, you were experiments," the peridot explained. "Failed experiments. The Diamond Authority decided that your gems would be of more use elsewhere." The young gem opened its mouth to respond, but was cut off by another scream from a panicked member of the group. Without thinking, the young gem turned and rushed to its assailed friends. As it ran towards the other gems, a surge of power coursed through it. Suddenly, an orb of light appeared in the panicked alien's hand. The glow faded as rapidly as it had appeared, replaced by a small dagger. The newly formed gem examined the foreign object for a moment and immediately discerned its purpose. It surveyed the brutal scene, searching for an ideal target. Choosing a nearby quartz, who was preoccupied with crushing a hapless gem, the fledgling gem jumped and swung downward, planting the knife in the villain's neck. The hulking killer let out a cry of pain and shock before disappearing into a formless cloud. The young alien regained her balance and whirled around, reveling in the small victory.

Her moment of triumph did not last long, however. Before the youngling could react, another massive gem tackled it, slamming it to the ground.

"Drop your pathetic weapon, whelp," the vile assailant spat. The newly formed alien complied, allowing the dagger to clatter to the ground and disappear. The young gem was yanked to its feet and marched to the peridot, who was still busy with her screen. The green gem looked down at the defiant youngling.

"Why is this one still alive?" the impassive technician asked.

"It attacked us," the hulking gem explained. "I wanted to report before I shatter it."

"Sure," the peridot responded uninterestedly. Before the technician could utter another word, her display began to flash. She tapped the screen, and a gem's face appeared.

"My diamond," the peridot began, "I was just finishing…"

"Yes, I am well aware of your assignment," the gem overlord interrupted. "You're behind schedule…again."

"I apologize, my diamond," the technician stuttered. "One of the experiments attacked us. We destroyed the rest of them. Once we shatter this one, we can gather the shards and…"

"The defiant one is the last one left?" the gem ruler inquired.

"Yes," the peridot responded. "We'll shatter it and…"

"No," the tyrant interrupted. "Bring it to me."

* * *

A word from the author:

Hello,  
This is a story I wrote a while back but never got around to posting. I hope you enjoy! And don't forget to comment, follow, and favorite!

-Lotus


	2. Lonliness

Lonliness

A single weary gem sat within a small, dark room, drowning in dejection and pain. Silence hung within her cramped quarters, as if paying respect to her long-dead aspirations. She slowly looked around the small compartment, taking in the pale grey walls and lack of decor. The hopeless alien shifted her position on the small stump she used as a chair and returned to skulking. She wallowed in the miniscule abode, soaking in the overwhelming sense of powerlessness which seeped from the blank walls of her prison. The pained gem's eyes fell on the door of the desolate compartment, and she frowned. The door opened and closed from both sides. She was free to leave at any time.

The room wasn't really a prison; her existence was.

The gem's moping was interrupted when a small panel beside her lit up, casting a cerulean glow across the shadowy walls of the room. She watched as a flat holographic projection formed and a blatantly uninterested gem appeared onscreen. The distracted gem fiddled with another screen for several moments before speaking up.

"Ulexite?" the disinterested gem asked, her attention fixed on her other terminal. At the sound of her name, the disheartened gem shrunk back. She stared at the imposing figure onscreen and shuddered slightly.

"Yes, my diamond?" she squeaked in response. The powerful gem continued to pay her subject no heed.

"You will report to my quarters immediately," the gem ruler ordered as she pulled up another holographic log.

"Of course, my…" Ulexite began to reply. She was cut off as the transmission ended, once again shrouding her squalid quarters in darkness. The dejected gem let out a sigh before mustering the will to get up. With a quick motion, she opened the door and exited the hollow room. Emerging out into a long hallway, Ulexite stumbled back as a group of rubies ran by, nearly trampling her in their haste. One of the soldiers glared at her disgustedly as it passed. Ulexite ignored the look, having seen the same expression countless times. The small gem looked down the hall and watched as countless gems walked by in an endless commotion. Not one gem spoke as the traveled to and from their duties, leaving only the sound of footsteps to echo within the pale blue walls. A familiar scent hung in the air, one which Ulexite still struggled to place after countless years.

 _The scent of perfection, conformity, and shattered dreams._

Realizing that she was dawdling, Ulexite turned and jogged down the hall, narrowly avoiding several unfriendly gems who scoffed as she passed. The scorned gem ignored the contempt of her compatriots, her mind singularly focused on reaching her objective. Her journey took her through winding corridors and up ramps as she slowly ascended the massive crystalline fortress. She kept close to the walls and took care to evade other gems as she proceeded upward. Finally, Ulexite came to a massive, gleaming doorway. Before she could react, the door opened and a pair of peridots emerged, deeply engaged in an incomprehensible discussion. One of the green technicians made eye contact with Ulexite.

"Ugh," it commented. "It's that thing again. Why does Yellow Diamond let it roam around like this?"

"Yeah," the other peridot replied with a laugh. "She should just bubble it and shatter its gem. Its components would be so much more useful as…well, anything."

The two technicians continued their cruel rant for a minute before continuing down the hall. Ulexite stood silently, numb to their harsh words. Once the duo left, she entered the looming chamber before her. The small gem looked around the massive room and once again found herself awed by the beauty of the chamber. She marveled at the gleaming facets of the clear dome, which sparkled with brilliant starlight. Asteroids floated about outside, periodically casting shadows onto the gleaming silver floor. The space was deserted, save a single towering figure sitting in the middle of the room. The door shut behind Ulexite with a loud _whoosh_ , and the colossal gem looked up from her holographic terminal.

"My diamond," Ulexite greeted reverently, performing a small bow. The alien matriarch peered down at her meager subject with disinterest. Dispelling the holographic screen, the yellow tyrant sat up, crossed her legs, and cleared her throat.

"You're late…again," Yellow Diamond stated monotonously. Ulexite shrunk back at her superior's comment; it was obvious that the overlord was displeased with her.

"My most sincere apologies, my diamond," the miniscule servant replied vehemently. "I was delayed by several gems while I was tr…"

"As I said before, I have no interest in the depths of your ineptitude," the imposing ruler interrupted. The immense sovereign looked around the room quickly before returning her gaze to her servant. "My only interest is in whether or not you have the information I requested."

"Of course!" Ulexite said without hesitation. "I successfully…attended…White Diamond's summit. As you suspected, she does not believe that the rebel threat is legitimate, and has not taken any action regarding the gems that defected."

"Hmph," Yellow Diamond responded absent-mindedly as she leaned back in her chair.

"However," Ulexite continued, "she is beginning to suspect your surveillance. She speaks of your distrust of her. I advise that we perhaps…"

"I don't care," Yellow Diamond stated bluntly. "Your job is merely to follow orders. If I wanted advice, I would ask for it. And if I did, I certainly would not ask a lowly runt like you." Yellow Diamond turned her gaze to the countless stars above her, seemingly uninterested in her subordinate.

"Blue Diamond's court will be assembling in four rotations," she explained. I expect you to attend covertly and report back to me on any information you acquire. I want to make sure she is not planning anything on Earth that I have not been informed of."

"But what if…" Ulexite began.

"Just do as I say," Yellow Diamond interjected.

"Fine," the small alien submitted, her patience frayed. "I wonder, do _you_ think that the rebels are a threat?"

"That is of no concern to you," the massive matriarch answered tersely. "As I just said, your job is to _follow orders_. Not to question or suggest or take initiative." Ulexite took a step back and frowned, upset by her master's obstinacy. Seeing this, the titanic tyrant stood up, casting a shadow which fell over her rebellious servant.

"You dare question me?" the powerful ruler asked. "Remember why you're here. If I had not intervened that day, you would have been shattered with the rest of your kind. I kept you so that you might serve me. Should you fail to do so, I will not hesitate to crush your gem myself and find a pearl who would do your job without questioning me. Is that clear?" Ulexite continued to pout for several seconds before taking a deep breath and bowing low.

"Yes, my diamond," she stated, her gentle tone belying her frustration.

"Good," the gem matriarch. "Now, I need you to deliver a message to Jasper Facet-5CPW Cut-1MJX four levels down. She will be expecting you." Ulexite nodded and listened as the looming ruler rattled off a list of tasks and information. Yellow Diamond nodded at the completion of her message, and Ulexite took a deep breath.

With a thought, the small alien morphed into a smaller but otherwise identical copy of her master and repeated the message, copying the diamond's voice precisely. Yellow Diamond gave a disinterested nod of approval and watched as her young subordinate shifted back to her original form and exited the chamber without another word. The door slid shut behind the defiant gem, and the tyrant called up her holographic terminal. She entered a few commands on the screen as the recent discussion played in her mind. Most gems would have obeyed her every command unquestioningly. The small messenger was one of the few underlings who challenged her.

In truth, Ulexite's defiance was the only reason Yellow Diamond had kept the measly gem alive.

 _Elsewhere…_

Ulexite continued through twisting corridors and looming halls as she descended through the titanic gem structure towards her objective. She continued to pout as she walked, oblivious to the hateful stares many gems directed at her as she passed them. Their disdain mattered little to the fierce young gem, just like Yellow Diamond's lack of respect. She didn't need anyone else to make her feel important. She was strong, unique, and intelligent.

Or, at least, that's what she told herself.

Ulexite pressed onward, drowning out the hollow feeling welling in her chest with her own mental reassurance. The pain of rejection and hatred throbbed dully in her soul, causing the familiar feeling of hopelessness to once again rear its ugly head. She fought back the feeling and refocused on the task at hand. The small gem rounded a corner and descended down a long ramp which led to a lower level, noting the significant change in atmosphere. The walls of the lower level were a pale scarlet which seemed to pulsate in the dim light. The halls were much lower in comparison to those of the upper level, and only a few gems wandered about. Suddenly feeling claustrophobic, Ulexite continued her journey through the cramped hallways until she finally came to another door. Ulexite stepped inside the room, where the narrow hall gave way to a massive training room. Quartzes were scattered about the room, some engaged in heated sparring matches.

"I was wondering when you were going to show up!" came a voice from the other side of the room. Ulexite turned to find a single hulking gem staring at her, grinning deviously.

"I come bearing a message from Yellow Diamond," the small alien responded.

"Yeah, I know," the gem soldier replied with a cocky grin. "You know, they should install more holographic terminals on this level. That way, you wouldn't have to walk all the way down here to deliver a message."

"I believe Yellow Diamond favors the confidentiality this provides," Ulexite commented. Dispensing with the pleasantries, Ulexite shapeshifted into Yellow Diamond, repeated the message, and changed back.

"Wow, kid," the jasper commented. "That's a neat trick. Though you were a bit off color." Ulexite blushed slightly. She had been struggling with her abilities. Her mimicry of other gems often resulted in discolored complexions and distorted voices. The small gem had steadily improved over time, but still failed to create consistently perfect impersonations. Satisfied in the completion of her mission, she turned to exit the training room, only to be stopped by the jasper.

"Wait for a sec," the gem brawler stated, putting a hand on Ulexite's shoulder. "My team and I have been practicing with one another for a while now, and we all want to test our abilities against someone new. I think that you would be a perfect change of pace."

"I'm not much of a fighter," the small gem asserted quietly, discomforted by the sudden change in the warrior's demeanor. She watched as the other quartzes stopped fighting one another and began to gather around her.

"No, I insist," the tall gem continued. "You're already down here." Ulexite batted the jasper's hand away and summoned her dagger.

"I said no!" she yelled angrily. "I'm leaving!"

"I understand," the jasper said, bloodthirst permeating her tone, "but there's no way we'd let a pathetic runt like you walk away." The soldiers were upon the small gem before she could react.

 _Later…_

Ulexite hobbled down the empty hall, wincing with every agonizing step. The injured gem let out a small sniffle as she trudged forlornly towards her cramped quarters. She never understood why gems treated her with unwarranted hatred, or why she was the subject of abuse and ridicule. A flash of pain flared in her shoulder, and she let out a pained cry.

" _Well, maybe everyone will leave me alone for a bit,"_ she hoped silently.

Suddenly, a voice came from behind her.

"Hey, stop right there!"


	3. Commands

Commands

A powerful, clear voice brought Ulexite to an abrupt halt. The small gem inhaled sharply at the sound, and her gaze fell to the pristine floor. She continued walking, hoping silently that whoever it was would leave her alone.

"You dare ignore me?" came the voice again, echoing through the deserted hall. No luck.

"You will demonstrate proper respect when I address you." Ulexite swallowed the lump in her throat before turning around apprehensively. The weak alien continued to stare at the floor, fearful to make eye contact with the commanding gem before her. Many gems belonging to higher echelons seemed to take offense when she made eye contact with them; after years of abysmal encounters, the messenger had become accustomed to averting her gaze.

"Look at me," the imposing gem ordered. Ulexite's eyes snapped upward, and she suddenly found herself unable to look away.

Before her stood a semi-translucent gem clad in a flowing gossamer mantle. Standing just slightly taller than the lowly messenger, the beautiful aristocrat held an air of nobility and grace. Light played off the resplendent gem, causing her to glow with an alluring light that shined against the walls. A small scowl hung loosely on the grandee's lips, contrasting sharply with her immaculate serenity. Ulexite stood frozen, her gaze drowning in the noble's eyes. She had encountered the gorgeous gem many times before. The lowly messenger repeatedly found herself enthralled by the glorious patrician.

One of the aristocrat's three hulking guards let out a terse snicker, tearing the small gem's attention back to her present predicament. She stepped back before regaining her composure and performing a low bow.

"I-I-Iceland Spar," Ulexite stammered, fear riddling her voice. "How may I be of service to you?" The composed gem gazed down uninterestedly at her supplicant.

"I still struggle with Yellow Diamond's motivation for keeping you," the patrician stated matter-of-factly. "I must always search exhaustively for you when I require your services. And you do not provide any benefit beyond the use of a common pearl. Where have you been?" Ulexite's gaze sank to the floor once again.

"I was busy…training…with the quartzes a few levels up," she replied quietly.

"I can tell," the noble replied, looking over the injured messenger. "I would suggest that you find a more…evenly matched opponent next time. Nevertheless, I have a message which I need you to deliver. You will follow me to my quarters. Now." Ulexite tried to respond, but was interrupted as one of the aristocrat's guards grabbed her shoulder and hauled her into the middle of the procession. The striking patrician whirled about and started towards the stairs leading to the upper levels. Her three guards followed, silently glowering at the messenger marching ahead of them. The solemn procession traveled upward through the maze of hallways and stairs before finally arriving at a large, circular door. The gem aristocrat stopped and turned to her vanguard.

"Ulexite, follow me," Iceland Spar ordered tersely. "You three, stand outside and keep watch."

"But we were ordered to watch…" one of the massive guards began.

"I doubt there will be any threat to me within my quarters," the grandee interrupted.

"But what if that gem tries to assassinate you?" the sentry asked staunchly.

"This measly messenger could do little to harm me," the noble retorted absent-mindedly. "The only danger I see here is your insubordination." The worried sentinel stood in rigid attention and allowed the two smaller gems to enter the room.

Inside, Ulexite looked around the brightly lit, spacious quarters. A large chair sat in the center of the chamber, surrounded by holographic terminals. The injured messenger couldn't help but feel jealous of the luxurious space. She always struggled with the size of her meager room, even if she spent most of her time elsewhere.

"Ulexite," Iceland Spar said, her tone even and emotionless. The small gem's eyes turned to the ground once again. She didn't respond.

"Look at me," the gem noble ordered. Ulexite continued to stare at the floor.

"I said _look at me,"_ the aristocrat asked again, her measured tone wavering. Ulexite continued her disobedience.

"I…well, I…you…," she began unsuccessfully. Ulexite felt a hand gently lift her chin, and found herself lost in Iceland Spar's worry-filled eyes.

"Oh, Lexy, why do you let them do this to you?" the aristocrat queried, her stoic façade melting away. "It seems like every time I see you, you're hurt. You need to be more careful!"

"I'm sorry, Spar," Ulexite replied apologetically. "Yellow Diamond sent me down to deliver a message. When I got there, they jumped me." Spar stared at her companion before pulling her into a tight hug. The injured gem froze up, taken aback by the affectionate gesture. At once she felt her fear subside, and a feeling of comfort rose in her. Ulexite reached up and sheepishly returned the hug.

"I'm sorry you have to go through all this," Spar said sadly. "No one deserves that kind of abuse."

"It's alright," Ulexite replied with a half-hearted smile. "I still can't understand what you see in me."

"I wonder what the others don't," the kind noble retorted. "I just can't accept the reality of the hierarchy here on Homeworld. So many good gems are oppressed or shattered for no reason! We condemn individuality to further the cause of making a flawed system perfectly efficient. Gems like you should be accorded more respect."

"An interesting opinion coming from such a high-ranking gem," Ulexite commented with a smile.

"Just because I'm an aristocrat doesn't mean I have to think like one," Spar answered playfully. A smile creeped across Ulexite's features, but quickly disappeared.

"You shouldn't do this, Spar," the injured messenger asserted. "If the others find out that you've been…"

"They won't," Spar replied. "And besides, I am a member of Blue Diamond's court. Who would dare question my…"

The gentle noble was interrupted as a holographic terminal lit up, and a gem appeared onscreen.

"Iceland Spar," the new gem greeted.

"What gives you the right to interrupt me?" the aristocrat demanded, her dignified façade returning.

"Blue Diamond has requested your presence immediately," the gem said.

"I'll be right there." Spar answered disinterestedly. The gem nodded and the screen went dark, leaving the duo alone again. The grandee turned to her injured companion and gave a weary smile.

"I'm sorry," she said. "I need to go."

"I understand," Ulexite replied. The injured gem followed her powerful friend out into the hall, where they were greeted by the three guards.

"I expect you will deliver my message immediately," Spar stated coldly. Ulexite bowed, struggling to conceal her true emotions.

"Of course," she responded. The small messenger turned and ran down the hallway.

She couldn't help but smile.

 _Later…_

Ulexite shifted nervously on her feet as she waited outside Yellow Diamond's chambers. The small messenger stared at the looming door before her, wondering why the gem tyrant had demanded an audience. The small courier had only just returned from her meeting with Spar when she had been summoned to the alien ruler's quarters. She smiled as she recounted her wonderful yet brief conversation with Spar. The righteous grandee was Ulexite's only friend on Homeworld. Her support and caring was a source of strength for the tormented courier. Ulexite unconsciously cracked a smile as she daydreamed about the resplendent gem.

"Ulexite."

The distracted gem looked up to find the door in front of her wide open. Yellow Diamond stared at her from within the chamber, a look of impatience plastered on her features. Sensing the tyrant's foul mood, Ulexite hurried inside and approached the seated ruler. The towering gem summoned up a holographic terminal and input some information before turning her attention to the miniscule courier standing before her.

"My diamond," Ulexite greeted with a small bow.

"I laud you for your punctuality this time," Yellow Diamond answered dryly.

"How may I be of assistance?" the small courier replied, taking the faint praise in stride.

"You are to warp to Earth," the gem ruler said calmly.

"What?" Ulexite asked, doing nothing to hide her surprise. "Really?"

"I want you to check on the status of the colony and report back to me," Yellow Diamond explained.

"But why me?" Ulexite questioned. "And what about the rebels?"

"Remember what I said about questions?" the gem overlord interjected. "I want an agent whom I can trust. As for any potential threats, I have assigned a jasper to you as a bodyguard for the duration of your mission." As if on cue, a voice boomed out from behind Ulexite.

"Reporting for my assignment, my diamond." Ulexite whirled about and immediately recognized her protector.

"Hey!" Ulexite shouted. "You're one of the gems who beat me up!" She turned to Yellow Diamond. "There's no way I'm traveling across the galaxy with her!"

"Believe me, runt," the hulking soldier said sarcastically, "I'd rather have my gem crushed into dust than protect a defective piece of trash like you."

"Silence, both of you!" Yellow Diamond demanded, silencing both of her subordinates. She took a moment to regain her composure.

"You will both travel to the galaxy warp located in facet 5. From there, you will rendezvous with a peridot and three rubies. You will travel to the Sea Spire and the Communication Hub, as well as the kindergarten site in facet 5. I expect a full report upon your return. Ulexite, you are the commanding gem for the duration of the mission. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, my diamond," the unwilling duo said in unison. Exchanging a brief look of disgust, the pair marched out of the massive chamber and down to the nearest warp pad.

"Don't think this makes you any less worthless in my eyes, runt," the jasper said as they stepped onto the warp pad.

"Of course," Ulexite responded. "But I _am_ in charge for the duration of this mission. So let's get this over with so we don't have to see each other again." The warp activated, transporting the pair in a flash of light.

As the warp stream cleared, Ulexite was forced to shield herself from the midday sun. A cool ocean breeze blew through the galaxy warp, sending a chill down her spine. The small courier surveyed the warp, overcome by her new environment. She had always wanted to visit Earth, but had been unable to obtain clearance to leave Homeworld. Now finally on the alien planet, the small gem marveled at the beautiful azure sky and the ocean waves which crashed against the sides of the galaxy warp.

"Ulexite, I assume?"

Ulexite about-faced to find a single peridot flanked by three rubies. The short technician looked from the small emissary to her hulking bodyguard.

"And you must be the peridot Yellow Diamond said would meet me," Ulexite replied cordially. "We should get moving. Yellow Diamond does not tolerate tardiness. With a nod, the peridot directed them to a warp pad. In a flash, the group found themselves at the base of a looming structure. Gems and robonoids traveled about the site, carrying materials and assembling the top of structure.

"As you can see," the peridot began, gesturing to the spire, "The Lunar Sea Spire is nearly complete. The project is running approximately 4-and-a-half Earth rotations behind schedule due to a material defect and an insufficient labor force. Unfortunately, we have been forced to allocate many of our technicians to repairs on other vital structures due to…complications…caused by the rebels. Thankfully, this installation has yet to be the target of any such actvi-AUGH!"

The peridot's presentation halted abruptly as a spear destroyed her physical form. Ulexite spun around, summoned her knife, and took a defensive stance.

She immediately recognized Rose Quartz.


	4. Traitors

Traitors

Ulexite couldn't tell whether her resolve was fueled by anger or fear. She knew it wasn't loyalty which drove her.

The small gem stood silently before one of the most dangerous gems alive, wielding nothing but a small knife and her misplaced courage. She had heard rumors of the rebel leader and her vicious attacks on the Homeworld colony and its infrastructure. The small messenger tried to put on an imposing expression, but only succeeded in making Rose Quartz chuckle. She watched as another gem soared through the air and touched down beside the pink-haired warrior. The newcomer took her own fighting stance, armed with two gleaming swords and a determined glare. Taken aback by the threatening duo, Ulexite stumbled back until her feet found purchase in the soft earth.

"I see you brought your Pearl," the defiant messenger stated in a futile attempt to mask her apprehension. "Why are you here? Did you come just to shatter more gems because you can? To intimidate innocents?"

"Actually, I was hoping to find you," Rose Quartz answered, her tone gentle yet sinister. Ulexite's meager courage slipped away, and she felt herself retreat further from the powerful vigilante. Seeing her fear, the rebel leader summoned a massive saber and nodded to her renegade pearl. The pair readied a tandem strike before they were interrupted by a harsh voice.

"Stop where you are, rebel scum, and surrender in the name of Yellow Diamond."

Ulexite suddenly realized that her bodyguard was still behind her. She whirled around and watched as the jasper charged recklessly at the deadly rebels. The small gem froze, unsure of how to proceed.

 _Should I join the fight? I don't know if I'm any match for Rose and her pearl. But I don't think I'll be able to escape them._

Her momentary lapse in judgement was interrupted as Pearl swiftly cut down her hapless protector. Hopelessly outmatched and outnumbered, the frightened messenger made up her mind.

Before the vicious rebels could turn on her she was gone, sprinting towards the nearest warp pad.

Ulexite kept her head down as she fled the brutal scene. The tenuous order which had governed the operation had quickly broken down, replaced by mass panic. She ducked and weaved between gems as they ran to join the skirmish. Other gems raced past her, desperate to preserve their own lives. She knew that fighting was hopeless; none of the Homeworld forces on Earth were any match for Rose Quartz. Fear flooded her mind, and her pace quickened. Ahead, the fleeing messenger could see a group of active warp pads swarming with gems. A single purpose overtook her thoughts: _escape from the rebels._ She reached the edge of the frantic crowd, and instinct took over.

With a swift motion, the terrified gem jumped, vaulted over another gem, swerved right and deftly avoided a group of panicking peridots. Seeing an opening in the crowd, Ulexite dived forward with unnatural speed, sliding onto the warp pad just as it activated.

A few seconds later, the exhausted messenger found herself at the galaxy warp once again, her head pounding incessantly. Ulexite shakily got to her feet, clasping a pillar for support. Looking around, she watched as gems flocked to various warp pads in an attempt to distance themselves from the rebels. The shaken courier tried to join the group, but her body betrayed her. She resigned herself to leaning against the pillar and praying for the dizziness to pass. As she stood dazed and exhausted, a strong pair of hands grasped her shoulders. She looked up to find the peridot she had met earlier.

"Hey!" the small green gem yelled desperately. "Come on! We need to get out of here before the rebels get here! They're coming!" The words rolled off Ulexite, her mind glassed over by the mass hysteria. In an instant the short technician was gone, leaving Ulexite alone. Suddenly, a cacophony of surprised screams yanked Ulexite's mind back to the present. Her fatigue receded, and she shot up. Looking over at the group, she found Pearl hacking her way through the crowd of defenseless gems. The brutal rebel's eyes locked on Ulexite, and she cut her way to the weary courier.

By the time the fearful envoy summoned her weapon Pearl had already reached her, leaving a wake of incapacitated gems. The rebel flourished her swords artfully before pointing one of them at Ulexite. The small gem bared her dagger threateningly and lowered her stance.

"Now I have you," Pearl stated confidently as she took her own fighting stance.

"What do you want with me, anyways?" the envoy questioned, her even tone belying her fear.

"We know that you are Yellow Diamond's messenger." Pearl stated. "You will tell us her plans for the Earth."

"Or what?" Ulexite asked defiantly. "You're just a pearl. You don't scare me!" At her comment, the rebel seemed to grow somewhat agitated.

"You should be very scared!" the renegade threatened. Narrowing her gaze, she raised her blade and charged the unprepared gem. Ulexite stumbled back, narrowly avoiding a furious swipe by her adept opponent. The brave courier regained her balance and attempted to counterattack. Pearl easily dodged her haphazard swipe.

"I thought you would be a challenge," the rebel taunted as Ulexite tried to land a hit. Parrying one of her opponent's failed swings, Pearl swung upward with her other sword. The flat of the blade caught Ulexite square in the face and sent her sprawling across the ground. She shook off the blow just in time to narrowly evade a brutal stab by the renegade gem. Rolling to avoid another blow, Ulexite jumped to her feet and re-summoned her knife. She deftly parried another one of Pearl's furious blows before jumping forward and swinging her knife in a wide arc. The small blade caught the rebel in her midsection, causing her to stagger back.

"What makes you think your rebellion has any chance of succeeding?" Ulexite asked as she gathered her wits.

"I believe in Rose," the rebel answered defiantly. "I know she will lead us to victory!"

"There's no way your jury-rigged group of renegades can stand against Homeworld," the weary courier commented. "Just give up. While there's still a chance the Diamond Authority will show you mercy." Ulexite hoped desperately that the renegade would surrender. Her stamina was quickly running out, and with it her desire to keep fighting. From what she could tell, her opponent wasn't nearly as exhausted as she was.

"Oh yeah?" Pearl yelled, her anger reaching a boiling point. Without warning the nimble gem flew forward, her swords a glimmering blur. Ulexite attempted to evade the attack, but wasn't fast enough. One blade sliced her arm, eliciting a pained cry from the messenger. Another well-timed strike knocked her off balance and sent her reeling into a pillar. Ulexite tried to stand up, but found herself pinned under Pearl's relentless barrage of blows. She needed to find a way to escape the renegade.

 _If I could reach the warp pad, I might be able to get back to Homeworld._

Suddenly, one of the swords pierced the messenger's knee, pinning her leg to the ground. She screamed out as white-hot pained shot through the appendage. She tried to lift her weapon defensively, only for it to be knocked from her hands. She looked up at Pearl, her features contorted in agony. The fierce rebel pointed her other blade at her enemy.

"I'll give you one more chance," the rebel said coldly. "Tell us Yellow Diamond's plans for the Earth and I will spare you."

"I'm much more afraid of Yellow Diamond than I am of you," Ulexite responded. "And you should be scared, too. You can't protect this worthless planet. You can't protect your flawed ideals. And you most certainly can't protect Rose Quartz from the might of the Diamond Authority."

"I'll never let anyone hurt Rose!" Pearl yelled. "We _will_ protect the Earth from the likes of you." The sound of a warp pad activating was the last thing Ulexite heard before a sword severed her head.

 _Homeworld…_

Ulexite hadn't expected to reform. Emerging in the waking world, the small envoy was greeted by a glaring light. She rubbed her head and stood tenuously. At once the world spun violently and she collapsed once again. The nauseous gem remained prostrate on the ground as her head slowly cleared. Finally the dizziness faded, and the meager alien looked up to find herself in a familiar location…

…at Yellow Diamond's feet.

The minute envoy gazed up at her towering master. Yellow Diamond was (as usual) busy entering data on one of her holographic logs. The imposing tyrant stared down at the puny servant before her, a disinterested look plastered on her face.

"So you finally reformed," the imposing ruler commented.

"Yellow…my diamond," Ulexite stuttered. "How am I…how did…"

"I sent a team down to dispatch the rebels and retrieve your gem." Yellow Diamond answered calmly. Ulexite stared in bewilderment at her master.

"I couldn't allow you to be shattered without your report," she explained. Ulexite gave her a withering look.

 _Of course she didn't save me out of her good graces._

"Yes, my Diamond," Ulexite said coolly, fighting the urge to snap at the selfish despot. "The construction of the Sea Spire is behind schedule, but the peridot appears to have the situation well in hand. However, I was unable to assess the progress of the kindergarten or the communication hub due to an attack by the rebels."

"Yes, I could tell," Yellow Diamond interjected snidely.

"My diamond, I must disagree with your earlier assessment of the threat posed by the rebels," Ulexite stated. "The recent attack has demonstrated their capacity to cause significant damage to our infrastructure on Earth. Considering the recent rumors, I believe…

"I do not attribute any weight to the baseless claims of a growing insurrection," Yellow Diamond retorted, her voice even and measured. "These attacks are the result of the actions of a few misguided rebels, nothing more. Nor will I lend credence to the idea that there are sleeper agents here on Homeworld. You have infiltrated every division of the Diamond Authority, and have yet to find any evidence of rebel influence correct?"

"Yes," answered Ulexite, "But I…"

"Then why should I assume such a threat exists?" the gem ruler asked rhetorically. Ulexite stared at her master disapprovingly until an idea dawned on her.

"You know what I think," the small messenger began, "I think you _are_ afraid of the rebels. You're just as worried about the attacks as I am, and you do believe that rebel sympathizers have infiltrated the Authority. That's why you've had me spying on the others. You want me to identify them so you can eliminate them quietly. You don't want to show everyone the truth. That you're _scared_." Yellow Diamond stared down at the measly gem for a moment before returning to her holographic terminal.

"Don't be preposterous," she replied taciturnly.

"Why should I believe you?" Ulexite pressed, determined to unveil the truth.

"Because if I had been legitimately worried about the rebels, I would have sent someone expendable to check on the Earth colony." The tyrant's eyes darted to her subordinate.

"I wouldn't have sent _you_."

Ulexite stood noiselessly, her gaze fixed on the towering monarch. Seeing her emissary's reaction, Yellow Diamond sighed.

"Return to your quarters to await your next assignment," she ordered.

Ulexite bowed low before turning and exiting the chamber.

She wondered when her master had begun to care.


	5. Plans

Plans

The remaining Homeworld defenders posed little difficulty to Pearl. The adept warrior finished off the remaining defenders before turning to the technicians. Small, unarmed gems quickly scattered about the unfinished structure, fleeing desperately for their lives, but Pearl made short work of them before disabling the warp pads.

Unnatural silence blanketed the galaxy warp. Clouds passed languidly overhead, concealing the full moon behind a thin grey veil. Haunting moonlight crept across the deserted platform, causing the scattered gemstones to shine like stars. A gem strode gracefully across the battle-scarred ground, nervously eyeing the fallen warriors. A gust of wind blew by, and she tightened her grip on her spear.

Pearl struggled to hide her trepidation as she examined the aftermath of the attack on the galaxy warp. An ominous presence seemed to hang over her, as if she was being watched.

She turned her attention to Rose Quartz, who was preoccupied atop one of the warp pads. The fearless rebel was quietly examining a broken gemstone. Rose looked up at Pearl, and the nervous warrior forced a reassuring look. She could feel the pink-haired rebel's discerning gaze see through her feeble attempt to look brave. Pearl could never hide her emotions from Rose; the leader always seemed perfectly in tune with other gems' emotions.

Not that she had anything to hide from Rose.

Pearl felt a hand on her shoulder, and turned to find Rose looking down at her with a gentle smile. The pale warrior shifted nervously, and she felt her cheeks grow warm.

"You did well today," Rose said calmly. Pearl's blush intensified, and she averted her gaze. Rose's smile widened into an amused grin, and she chuckled.

"You've come a long way since we left Homeworld,"

"Thank you," Pearl replied. The pale warrior surveyed the wreckage once more. She couldn't help but feel less than satisfied at their progress. No matter how much damage they caused, progress on the colonies seemed to proceed unimpeded.

"Do you really think that these attacks will drive them off world?" she asked Rose. The pink-haired leader's expression grew serious, and her grip on Pearl's shoulder tightened.

"Yes," Rose answered. "More and more gems are joining us. If we keep this up, they won't be able to establish a foothold here on Earth. We can't let up now."

"But they keep building despite our efforts," Pearl asserted, doubt rising in her tone. She wondered what her leader knew that she didn't. "I don't understand how we can stop the diamonds with these small attacks."

Rose didn't respond. Pearl looked up to find the tall gem staring down at her. The pale lieutenant suddenly realized what she had said, and her apprehension came surging back.

"R-Rose…I'm sorry…I-I…"

"It's okay, Pearl," the rebel leader said calmly. "I know this must seem like an impossible task to you. Their forces are nearly endless, and we only have a small group of rebels. But we can't lose hope. No one else can protect the life on this planet but us. . We can't stop them with what we're doing now, but I have a plan. You still trust me, don't you?"

"I will always trust you, Rose," Pearl stated loyally. "I will never leave your side."

"I know," Rose stated with a caring smile.

Suddenly, a loud _clang_ resounded through the abandoned galaxy warp. Pearl spun around and came face-to-face with an imposing Homeworld soldier. The massive gem lowered its stance, and Pearl noticed the gleaming blade in its hands. Before she could react Rose was in front of her, her sword and shield bared menacingly. The towering pair glared at each other before the rebel leader broke the silence.

"Surrender," she said, her voice unwavering and fierce. "Don't make me hurt you." The gem continued to eye her silently. The initial surprise that had gripped Pearl finally wore off, and the slender sword-master quickly jumped in front of Rose, placing herself between her leader and the dangerous assailant.

"I won't let you harm her!" she yelled as she took a fighting stance. Suddenly, the mysterious gem's demeanor changed, and it dispelled its weapon.

"I don't want to fight you," it said. "I want to help."

Rose and Pearl exchanged a quick glance.

"Okay, then," Rose answered. "Let's go."

 _Homeworld…_

"Let's go," the ill-tempered pearl ordered, as she tromped down the hall, her focus on the many assignments she had been tasked with.

"Wait up!" Ulexite yelled as she weaved between the other gems in a frantic attempt to keep up with her unpleasant companion. The small messenger had been running about all morning, and was beginning to run out of both stamina and patience.

"We have a schedule to keep," the pearl responded tersely. "And I have no intention of being late. Especially because of _you_!" Ulexite cringed at the servant's tone. She could never understand why pearls mistreated and belittled her. Her position in the Homeworld hierarchy was nearly identical to the pearls' (at least in her opinion). And she often saw pearls endure the same mistreatment that she did. She would have thought that if any gems understood her plight, it would have been those in the lower echelons. Her mind drifted briefly to Iceland Spar.

 _Funny that my closest friend is a member of the highest order of gems…_

The mistreated gem's attention returned to reality, and she found herself lagging far behind the pearl. With a burst of speed Ulexite quickly managed to catch up to the disrespectful pearl. The antagonistic gem shot her a look of disgust before turning and entering a small room. Inside, several peridots scurried about frantically, installing new terminals and operating incomprehensible software. Ulexite stumbled back as one of the technicians rushed past her, entirely oblivious to everything but its handheld terminal. Finally, one of the peridots took notice of the two visitors, and broke away from a disassembled panel to greet them.

"So you've arrived," the green gem stated.

"Hello," Ulexite began. "It's nice to…"

"I came to receive your report on the new updates and hardware installation," the pearl interjected. The peridot gave her a dirty look and gestured to a row of newly installed terminals.

"The installation will be completed on schedule," the offput technician explained. "Please tell Yellow Diamond that we intend to complete updates on this level in five rotations."

"Thank you Peridot," the pearl answered.

"No problem," the green gem replied before turning to Ulexite. "Oh, and one more thing."

"Yes?" Ulexite asked.

"Yellow Diamond ordered me to provide you with this," the technician explained. She tossed the oppressed messenger a small handheld device. Ulexite barely had time to examine the item before she was roughly ushered out of the communications room.

"Well, that was fairly easy. Is there anything else I can help you…" the small courier began before realizing that the pearl had deserted her. She sighed comically.

 _Well, I better head back to Yellow Diamond_.

 _Later…_

A short walk and a shorter explanation later, an exhausted Ulexite found herself reclining against the side of Yellow Diamond's chair in her massive chambers. The imposing matriarch towered above her, tapping her fingers impatiently on the edge of her chair.

"So, how long will the network be inoperative?" Ulexite queried. The gem ruler peered down at her meager subject and frowned.

"Too long," she answered disappointedly. "I swear, the peridots seem to grow increasingly incompetent and disrespectful. I feel I would be best served to replace all of our engineers."

"That might be good," Ulexite added absent-mindedly as she fiddled with her new toy. "And why did you get me this…thing."

"I felt that I would be better served if I could contact you more readily," Yellow Diamond explained. "This will eliminate the need for you to return to my quarters repeatedly, thereby increasing your efficiency."

"So you don't enjoy my company?" Ulexite asked, a mischievous grin crossing her features.

"No, I don't," the alien ruler answered flatly before standing.

"Where are you going?" Ulexite questioned.

"A summit with the other diamonds," the tyrant replied tersely.

"May I…" Ulexite began

"No," Yellow Diamond answered. "Only the Diamond Authority and a few select gems are allowed. You are to stay here until I return."

Ulexite nodded and watched her master leave. She momentarily considered following the ruler's orders before getting up and sneaking out of the regal chambers. Ulexite slinked along the walls and hid among crowds of gems as she silently trailed Yellow Diamond. As she pursued her target, she began to wonder about the purpose of the gathering. Ulexite hadn't heard about the meeting, which was unusual. The three members of the Diamond Authority were notoriously busy; it was uncommon for any of them to be available without advance notice. Whenever anyone requested an audience with Yellow Diamond, Ulexite often caught wind of it one way or another. The urgency of the conference disturbed the courier.

 _Must be something important…_

Yellow Diamond stopped in front of a doorway, causing Ulexite to duck behind a wall. The hall was deserted, save a small entourage of guards. The sneaky courier watched as a group of gems exited the room and greeted the imposing matriarch.

 _Her advisors._

After brief formalities, the group turned and headed towards a door at the end of the hall. Using her abilities, Ulexite disguised herself as one of Yellow Diamond's advisors and nonchalantly blended in with the group. She passed the guards and entered the massive chamber, maintaining her composure.

Ulexite resisted the urge to gasp as she entered the massive hall. Ornate crystalline murals decorated the glass ceiling, each depicting a member of the Diamond Authority. In the middle of the chamber sat a colossal table with three chairs that glimmered in the starlight. The other two diamonds stood at the other end of the room, each flanked by members of their court. Ulexite quickly surveyed the crowd before locating Iceland Spar. The gentle grandee was standing at Blue Diamond's hip, looking profoundly disinterested with the gathering. Ulexite considered trying to get her attention, but resisted the urge, not wanting to risk drawing unnecessary attention.

The three gem rulers took their places at the table. At once, the commotion in the room died down, and all eyes fell on the trio.

"Now then," White Diamond began calmly, "we must discuss these attacks by the rebels."

"Yes," Blue Diamond spoke, her voice a fierce yet gentle. "Yellow Diamond, has your advisor compiled the data on the recent attacks?"

"I believe she has," Yellow Diamond replied. At once, the three tyrants turned to Ulexite.


End file.
